


Purgatory International Airport

by Youshouldreadthis



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Daddy Nicole Haught, F/F, Fluff, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youshouldreadthis/pseuds/Youshouldreadthis
Summary: Takes place after season 2 episode 1: the gang meets Nicole back at the homestead. Waverly cheers Nicole up with some fluffy role play because Nicole thinks British accents are sexy.Role-play setting: airport .. Nicole is the TSO and Waverly has just arrived at Purgatory International Airport.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Nicole clenched her teeth and let out a heavy sigh. She was sitting on the hood of her parked cruiser outside the Homestead waiting for her friends to return. The icy winter breeze brushed against her rosy cheeks. While her fingers were continuously digging in the shuffled sleeves of her Purgatory PD jacket, she held her arms firmly crossed against her bosom: she was upset. 

Why had Waverly lied? Did she not want Nicole to be a part of Black Badge? Maybe she just wanted to keep Nicole safe? Yes, maybe that was it. Maybe Waverly thought they would have done the same to Nicole as they did to Eliza ...a cold bullet to the forehead. But they wouldn't have! That wouldn't have been what logically followed; they would have just signed her up too! It had to be that Waverly didn't trust her. 

The sound of snow crunching footsteps broke Nicole out of her thoughts. Looking over her shoulder, she could see Waverly, Wynonna and Doc all huddled together as they made their way toward her. She looked away again and took a deep calming breath before pushing herself off of her cruiser and making her way over to them. She gave Wynonna and Doc a tight lipped smile and nod as they headed to the porch of the homestead and paused about a foot away from Waverly.

"I'm sorry I left," Nicole said softly.

"No, no you had to ... I wanted you to."

"Of course."

"I didn't have a choice, right?" ... "He would've killed you"

"Or made it official ... sign me up too."

"In your own blood?"

"I better get back to the station"

"Nicole wait!" ... "We should talk."

...

"You can come by mine later tonight,"

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Paper work wasn't something that Nicole really enjoyed, but she had to admit that this was the most distracted she'd ever been while doing it. All she could think about was Waverly, Black Badge and all the kinds of evil that could exist in the different corners of the world. She had always prided herself as a woman who would do everything in her power to restore balance to the world. She was a cop after all and that's what cops did, or at least that's what they were meant to do. Nicole herself had heard and seen many cases of your everyday shit cop and she'd like to believe that she was on the other end of that spectrum. 

A couple of hours later and Nicole was finally signing off of her shift, her stack of paper work now in the completed filing section. Her eyes blinked heavily with exhaustion as she straightened her back only to let out a long sigh as her back slowly fell into a terrible arc. She took a peep out of her office window to find that the sun was long gone and that the sky was now lit with twinkling stars and a crescent moon. She saw grabbed her stuff and dragged her feet to her cruiser and drove herself home. When she pulled up to her house, she could see Waverly's truck parked outside and pulled in next to it. 

Nicole let out an icy breath as she walked up to her front porch, her hands searching her pockets for her bunch of keys. The keys jingled loudly as she fiddled with them, trying to get the door opened. When she entered her living room, she found that Waverly was nowhere in sight. Usually the brunette would wait for Nicole on the couch, but Nicole understood that it had been a long day and that Waverly was probably fast asleep. She took off her boots at the door and hung up her coat on the coat rack before heading to the kitchen in search of something to eat. She was rummaging through the fridge when she heard the sound of slow footsteps behind her. Looking over her shoulder, her mouth stood agape and her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her.


	2. A thorough search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly surprises Nicole with a short-lived role-play session.

Paper work wasn't something that Nicole really enjoyed, but she had to admit that this was the most distracted she'd ever been while doing it. All she could think about was Waverly, Black Badge and all the kinds of evil that could exist in the different corners of the world. She had always prided herself as a woman who would do everything in her power to restore balance to the world. She was a cop after all and that's what cops did, or at least that's what they were meant to do. Nicole herself had heard and seen many cases of your everyday shit cop and she'd like to believe that she was on the other end of that spectrum. 

A couple of hours later and Nicole was finally signing off of her shift, her stack of paper work now in the completed filing section. Her eyes blinked heavily with exhaustion as she straightened her back only to let out a long sigh as her back slowly fell into a terrible arc. She took a peep out of her office window to find that the sun was long gone and that the sky was now lit with twinkling stars and a crescent moon. She saw grabbed her stuff and dragged her feet to her cruiser and drove herself home. When she pulled up to her house, she could see Waverly's truck parked outside and pulled in next to it. 

Nicole let out an icy breath as she walked up to her front porch, her hands searching her pockets for her bunch of keys. The keys jingled loudly as she fiddled with them, trying to get the door opened. When she entered her living room, she found that Waverly was nowhere in sight. Usually the brunette would wait for Nicole on the couch, but Nicole understood that it had been a long day and that Waverly was probably fast asleep. She took off her boots at the door and hung up her coat on the coat rack before heading to the kitchen in search of something to eat. She was rummaging through the fridge when she heard the sound of slow footsteps behind her. Looking over her shoulder, her mouth stood agape and her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. 

Waverly was walking towards her in an over-sized coat and from the amount of cleavage that was on display, Nicole could only assume that the coat was probably all she wearing. The possibility of Waverly wearing underwear right now was slim, or at least, Nicole hoped it was. Nicole swallowed hard, realizing in that moment that she had accumulated quite a bit of saliva while savoring the sight of her girlfriend. 

Waverly was still spotting the red rimmed glasses from earlier and her hair was a disheveled mess, but in a sexy way that framed and highlighted her chest, not that they needed the extra spotlight to be noticed. 

"Hello there!" Waverly sing-songed in a familiar British accent as she slid a small suitcase to a halt in front of her. Nicole just stood there, taking in the sight. Her mouth stood agape as her brain scrambled to get a grasp on what was happening. Had Waverly inhale some funky gases while at the Black Badge Lab? or maybe this wasn't Waverly after all .. but then who? A clone? A shapeshifter? 

"Well .. aren't you going to check my bags?" Waverly asked continuing with the British yank, "Pat me down?" she continued with the slight tilt of her head and a raised eyebrow. "Well I'd quite like to get to where I'm going ... today," she said with a little frustration but with a gleam of mischief in her eyes. It was then that that Nicole had caught on to the situation at hand. She quickly swallowed again, clearing her throat to give her gullet the extra push. 

"Uhhh Ye-Yes ma'am, right away ma'am" she hurried out wide-eyed. She quickly closed the remaining distance between them and got a firm grasp on the handle of the case. Their hands momentarily brushed against each other before Nicole gave the case a firm tug into her side losing her footing a bit in the process. Once she was able to distinguish her left foot from her right, she yanked the case off the floor and landed it on the dining table with a loud **"Thump!". ******

********

********

"So .. uhhh .. where are you headed today uhhh .. ma'am?", Nicole awkwardly let out as she struggled with the zipper of the case, her eyes scanning over every inch of Waverly's body before coming back up to meet her eyes. 

"Well... " Waverly began with a teasing smile, satisfied with the response she was getting, "I'm not quite sure, I just bought the cheapest ticket I could get my eyes on. I'm looking for a wild adventure, you know?" she said with a playfully raised brow. "Purgatory is so cold and boring .. I wanna ride red horses across white plains, surf rough seas and maybe see a couple of geysers if I'm lucky."

That was it. Nicole could feel her cheeks heat up. Her eyes fell to the case and her body began to quiver under Waverly's heavy gaze. She froze as she felt a hand grasp her own, steadying its motion and moving it smoothly to unzip the case.

"Th-Thanks," Nicole breathed out. She unzipped the case and her eyes bulged once she was able to make out its contents. Nicole's favorite lace underwear set, a black stringed corset, a couple of dildos, a leather riding crop and a pair of play-friendly handcuffs. Waverly had Nicole right where she wanted her.

"I think it's about time you do that body search officer, otherwise I might miss my flight," Waverly continued in a sultry foreign accent. She rounded the table and turned around, pressing her back into Nicole's side. 

After a moment of hesitation, Nicole turned to face Waverly, her nipples hardened as they brushed against Waverly's back. Even through the layers of clothing, the contact was able to set her body ablaze. Before she knew it, Waverly was gently grabbing her hands and placing them just above her waist. Nicole took the opportunity to slide her hands down Waverly's side, gripping tightly when she got to Waverly's hips; the action eliciting a sharp audible intake from the brunette. Nicole continued her downward course, pausing for a moment when she got to Waverly's thighs.

Nicole got on her knees and focused her attention on Waverly's legs. She went under the coat and positioned her hands around the exposed skin just below the woman's behind. From what she could tell, the coat was definitely all Waverly was wearing. Nicole leaned into her girlfriend and moved her hands all the way down until they were at her ankles. The right first. Then the left .. then the right again. She hummed in satisfaction as she felt Waverly's legs begin to tremble.

She moved back up to her feet and the smaller woman spun immediately grasping onto her, her eyes cloudy with desire. Nicole was amused at the sudden change in Waverly's demeanor but refused to give her the upper hand, especially after the stunt she just pulled. 

She lightly grasped onto Waverly's hair, getting a small moan in response and pulled her close. She leaned down so that her lips were right next to her ear.

"I'm the Daddy here," she gruffed out through clenched teeth. 

"Mmmm cheeky .. Well Daddy ... why don't we take this upstairs .. you know .. for a more thorough search?" Waverly said in a seductive tone, her British accent slowly fading, "I'm sure you'll find some very... restricted things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure if I could get the sexy out, but I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> NEW EPISODE TONIGHT!! WHO'S EXCITED?!?!
> 
> IG:jickienayy for a piece of fan art (heads up though I'm no artist) .


End file.
